Waiting
by Mailhot
Summary: **Currently being fixed and updated. I haven't forgotten this and I'm sorry for the wait!** A moment is accidentally stumbled upon. Realizations are made and convictions renewed. Julian/Logan. Based off of CP Coulter's Dalton.
1. Taking Chances

**IMPORTANT:** The last two plot sections have been edited. There were some errors that I caught and I needed to change Logan's decision to make it fit with the continuation. That being said, there is more written. I have 1000+ words but I'm still trying to decide how I want to split it up chapter wise. There will probably be around 3 chapters maybe 4 at most. We'll see. You should have a new chapter by the end of the week at least :) I hope you all enjoy!

**A/N: **I heard this song and this little snippet came into my head and wouldn't leave. I apologize if there are any mistakes, this was spur of the moment. I kinda like the ambiguous end so you can imagine what happens for yourself but if something comes to me I may add what happens after this chapter. That being said for now I'll leave it as in progress but it may or may not be complete. We'll see.

**Disclaimer: **Absolutely none of this is mine except the plot. Kurt and Blaine (briefly mentioned) are a part of Glee which isn't mine. The song is 'Waiting Outside the Lines' by Greyson Chance. Julian and Logan are a part of "Dalton" by CP Coulter. I am merely just inspired by them.

**Waiting  
><strong>

This was it. He was finally going to tell the blonde prefect everything that had been happening. He would tell him about the stalker and his bloody message and maybe, just maybe, finally tell Logan that he was in love with him.

Nervously he knocked on the door and upon hearing no response, tried the handle instead. The door gave way and presented the brunette with an empty room. Walking in further he found himself drawn to the keyboard sitting by the window.

Memories of the past began to flood his mind. The two friends sitting closely on the bench: one captivated by the ivory and black keys of the instrument before them and the other by the blonde boy at his side. Endless days full of laughter, teasing and lessons.

Sitting down on the bench, he let the familiarity overcome him, fingers mindlessly pressing on the keys. Random notes turned into a familiar melody and soon he began to sing along.

_You'll never enjoy your life,_  
><em>living inside the box<em>  
><em>You're so afraid of taking chances,<em>  
><em>how you gonna reach the top?<em>

_Rules and regulations,_  
><em>force you to play it safe<em>  
><em>Get rid of all the hesitation,<em>  
><em>it's time for you to seize the day<em>

He thought of the other boy and the restrictions placed on him. Feeling too much and needing medication to rein the emotions in, leaving him in a numb haze. He pictured those green eyes, sometimes darkening into a smoldering gaze, other times hazy, lost in a fog of nothingness.

_Instead of just sitting around_  
><em>and looking down on tomorrow<em>  
><em>You gotta let your feet off the ground,<em>  
><em>the time is now<em>

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,_  
><em>I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines<em>  
><em>Waiting outside the lines<em>  
><em>Waiting outside the lines<em>

It was at this moment that Logan returned from his meeting with Blaine and Kurt, only to find his door left ajar. The sounds of singing floated out into the hallway and Logan stood in the doorway silently watching.

_Try to have no regrets  
>even if it's just tonight<br>How you gonna walk ahead  
>if you keep living blind<em>

_Stuck in that same position,_  
><em>you deserve so much more<em>

_There's a whole world around us,  
>just waiting to be explored <em>

While singing he thought of his best friend's ignorance and inability to look at those around him. Logan continuously went after other boys, leaving Julian to stand in the shadows. His heart broke every time Logan's did, the latest boy unable to return the tempestuous ones' feelings. Just once, he wanted to be the one to get the boy._  
><em>

_Instead of just sitting around  
>and looking down on tomorrow<br>You gotta let your feet off the ground,  
>the time is now, just let it go<em>

_Don't wanna have to force you to smile_  
><em>I'm here to help you notice the rainbow<em>  
><em>Cause I know,<em>  
><em>What's in you is out there<em>

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,_  
><em>I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines<em>  
><em>Waiting outside the lines<em>  
><em>Waiting outside the lines<em>

_I'm trying to be patient_  
><em>the first step is the hardest<em>  
><em>I know you can make it,<em>  
><em>go ahead and take it<em>

_I'm Waiting, waiting, just waiting I'm waiting_  
><em>I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting<em>  
><em>I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines<em>  
><em>Waiting outside the lines<em>  
><em>Waiting outside the lines<em>

Logan watched as his best friend sang with everything he had, releasing everything he had been holding in. Watching the emotions play across the actor's face took his breath away. There was obviously more going on that he had neglected to see.

As the song was starting to wind down, he suddenly felt as if he was intruding on something he more than likely was never meant to witness. In that moment, Logan made the decision to walk away, Julian to never know that he had heard him.

He had a lot to think about and Julian catching him would only lead to a huge blow up. Julian was already pushing him away and he couldn't lose what few friends he did have. He couldn't lose _Julian._

With that, he continued down the hall to Derek's room, the end of the song fading away the further he got.

_You'll never enjoy your life  
>Living inside the box<br>You're so afraid of taking chances,  
>How you gonna reach the top?<em>

His fingers finished playing out the last few chords before falling down into his lap. He let a solitary tear roll down his cheek, landing on the keys of the piano.

He wasn't going to get anywhere being a coward and hiding away. He needed to take a chance, even if with every word uttered his heart broke into tiny shreds. He needed to show Logan that he was there waiting. For once he needed to be selfish and do what would make him happy. He could no longer sacrifice himself for Logan's happiness.

With renewed conviction he got up and left the room in search of the blonde prefect again. When found him, he wouldn't hold anything back and he would face whatever the outcome would be. He had been waiting for too long and he was done.


	2. Just a Kiss Goodnight

**A/N: **Well, I couldn't find a good place to split this chapter up without messing up my plan for the next chapter. Luckily for you, that means you get more to read this time. I'm not too happy with the mass dialogues but they were kind of necessary for this one. I do know the endgame for this, I just don't know how I plan on getting there, but the next chapter (maybe the last) will hopefully be up within a month. Hope you enjoy this as much as the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Dalton and Cp Coulter. Any and all mentions of Glee and its characters are also not mine.

**Just a Kiss Goodnight**:

Green eyes locked on a pair of brown ones and for a minute everything froze.

To be honest, Logan was surprised when Julian walked into Derek's room in search of him. After he had spent the majority of the week avoiding Logan and then singing the way he was, Logan figured he had some time to think on everything.

After all, it is not every day that you see your best friend breaking down in your room. Despite pressuring the other two to let him in all week, now that he was faced with the impending truth, he wasn't sure he was ready to know.

Logan was broken away from his thoughts by the sound of Julian's voice filling the room.

"Hey D, you mind letting us talk?"

"No. It's about damn time. Just don't kill each other while I'm gone." And with a pointed look Derek left the two alone, closing the door behind him.

Logan watched as Julian walked further into the room before settling himself down on the bed, head in his hands.

With a deep sigh Julian finally looked up and began what was sure to be an emotionally draining conversation.

"Th-This is really hard for me to do. I'm scared and I-I don't know what to do anymore, so I need you to keep your mouth shut and just listen to me for once in your life. _Please_…" Julian trailed off waiting for the other's go ahead.

At the tone of his best friend's voice Logan gave in this once and quietly acquiesced, "Okay, I will."

With a sharp intake of breathe Julian began what he had been keeping secret for so long.

"You know that I've had stalkers in the past but recently there has been one that's making himself stand out. In the beginning it was just easier to keep it from you. This was my problem and you were obviously too busy living in Kurt-land to pay attention to anyone but yourself. But He knows I'm at Dalton. After the fair I was planning on leaving for another movie o-only I didn't make it past the front doors of Stuart."

Julian paused and chanced a look at the blonde prefect. His face was passive but there was a fire lit underneath the hazy green of his eyes, though he continued to remain silent. With a shuttering breathe to help try and calm him, Julian continued where he left off.

"H-he left me a message. God, I thought I was going to be sick. There were crushed flowers all over the steps and what looked like blood was splattered everywhere. Th-There was a mutilated picture of me too. I-I just froze and then next thing I knew D was rushing around and he brought me back to my room once everything was cleaned up. Derek wanted to tell you but I just shut down. I didn't know what to do anymore. I'm a coward so I chose to run instead. I holed myself up in my room because I was too scared to come out and I didn't want to face you. I knew that if you got me alone before I was ready to deal with you then I would cave and tell you everything. I'm sorry…"

Finished with the first part, Julian knew that the hardest part was still yet to come and so he took a second to assure himself that this needed to done. Logan however took the silence as the end of Julian's confession and was prepared to tear into his friend for keeping something like _this_ to himself.

"What the hell Jul-"

"T-There's more…" Julian interrupted quickly wanting to avoid Logan's wrath for the time being.

"Oh that's just fantastic. As if keeping a deranged stalker secret from me wasn't enough, now there is more!"

"Logan! Shut. Up."

"Well by all means don't let me stop you any longer princess."

"You know you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"You're stalling."

"Fine. You want to know so badly? Well here it is. I-I've never actually told anyone this…most people don't notice and those that do are easily dealt with. Until Derek that is. Growing up the way I did didn't exactly leave me with many options. People make assumptions about your life and sometimes it's easier to just go with them than reveal the truth and-"

"Look. As fascinating as your life story is, can you get to the point? You're beginning to not make sense."

"Right. I-I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that…I-I'm bi. And for the past three years I've been in love with this giant squid of ignorance. I've watched him chase one boy after another and it got to the point where I needed to leave Dalton to pull myself back together. I can't watch as another boy gets him while I'm left standing in the background again. I-I just can't do it anymore Lo," Julian's voice cracked as tears started streaming down his face.

Logan watched as his best friend's heart broke with every word and moved to sit by him on the bed. He grabbed his hand and patiently waited this time to see if more was to be said.

Julian looked at their joined hands and knew that there was no turning back. This was it. Gleaming brown eyes looked up and focused on green ones.

"For the past three years I've been in love with my best friend. I've been in love with _you_. It's always been you, Logan."

Julian held his breath as he watched Logan's face for a sign of _something_…_anything _that the other was thinking.

Logan sat still not knowing what to make of the confession. His supposedly straight best friend was in love with him, _him, _of all people. A million thoughts were racing through his head and not one of them was tangible enough for him to grasp and vocalize.

As time went on with still no word from Logan, Julian grew more dejected with each passing second. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and took the silence as Logan's way of rejecting him without saying anything that could cause trouble.

"Well, I guess th-that's it then. I-I guess I'll see you around," and with that Julian got up and attempted to head for his room before he completely broke down. Before he got too far, a hand shot forward and latched onto his wrist, turning the actor to face him.

"I-Look. This is a lot to take in. First you throw your stalker at me and now that you're bi and have been in love with me for the past three years. I just need time to process this all. You've had three years to figure all this out and I've had what, maybe five minutes. I'm not saying there has never been _something_ there but I'm not saying I'm in love with you either. Just give me some time to figure this all out. When I'm ready and I know what I'm going to do, you'll be the first to know. I promise. But until then I'm asking for little more time."

"I've waited three years for you to notice Wright. I think I can give you a little more time. Just don't make me wait too long, okay?"

With his confidence returning, Julian stepped in closer to Logan before leaning up and placing a feather light kiss on his lips. Pulling away, he whispered a goodnight and walked out of the room, Logan frozen in place with wide eyes.

At this point, he would give Logan all the time he needed. He had not outright said no which gave Julian at least some hope. Hope that he could maybe one day have a future with Logan.


	3. All I Want

**A/N: **I am SO SORRY that this took so long. Usually inspiration for the chapters comes from songs (which make it sooo much easier in my opinion) but for this one I had nothing. This is definitely the shortest chapter so far but it was necessary in my opinion to show that Logan wasn't just going to take everything sitting down. Also thanks to a recent song the vision for this story has potentially changed; however, I'm willing to do what YOU THE READERS WANT. I can stick to my original plan or go with the new one (If you're interested in having a say then let me know!). Thank you everyone for liking this story and I hope this chapter isn't too much of a letdown. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The characters are from Dalton which belongs to Cp Coulter, all credit goes to her. Any and all mentions of Glee and its characters are also not mine.

**All I Want**

It had been a couple of days since the confrontation between Logan and Julian had happened. Since then Logan had the time take it all in and process everything.

The state of his room was a testament to the emotions the un-medicated prefect was feeling. Books were strewn across the room, the bed unkempt, and the mirror on the far wall shattered.

To say the blonde was pissed at the turn of events was an understatement. The two people he relied on the most felt like they couldn't rely on him in turn, and trust him to help with the stalker. Three pairs of eyes were better than two and yet they kept it all a secret.

They lied to him, brushing the situation off as merely an illness, when deep down Logan knew there was more to it. He wasn't their best friend for three years for nothing, and that was just the surface of multitude of secrets that Julian and recently Derek had been keeping from him. For three years, sexual orientations and suppressed feelings of love had also been hidden away.

Once the strong wave of anger had passed, Logan slumped down in a corner. His knuckles stung from the impact of his fist connecting with the now shattered mirror, but Logan couldn't be bothered to care right now. He had more pressing matters to deal with like his feelings and what he was going to tell Julian, his best friend who was in love with him for crying out loud.

Ducking his head down and running his hands through his hair, Logan contemplated his situation. What he did know was that at this moment those feelings were not returned. He was no longer actively pursuing Kurt, but the feelings were still there.

The truth was that he loved Kurt, but at one time, he had felt the beginning stirrings of feelings for Julian in freshman year; however, he easily squashed them because he refused to be the gay friend that fell for his straight best friend. He couldn't do that and make things awkward for Julian. He also couldn't stand the thought of pushing away one of the few people that actually gave a shit about him.

But that was then, and this was now. Could Logan eventually develop feelings for Julian? He was pretty sure that if he let himself go there with Julian that the feelings would come. Julian would finally get the guy and Logan wouldn't have to worry about some other person coming along and stealing his latest interest away.

But that wasn't completely right either. As much as Logan wanted to place all the blame onto others for his many failed relationships, he couldn't. He had done unspeakable things and destroyed every single boy that had ever cared for him.

Could he willingly invite Julian's feelings in knowing that he could break Julian in the end like so many others? The others had been nothing to Logan before they were interests but Julian started as his friend, one that he so desperately needed in his life. Was a relationship with Julian worth risking their friendship for?

All these thoughts and questions flew through Logan's mind in a rapid succession. Some left him more uncertain than others but overall he felt he was coming to a decision. He had two options: he could both be selfish and be with Julian, or he could be selfless for once in his life and let Julian go.

Thinking on it some more, Logan knew what he truly wanted and what he had to do. Getting up and walking towards his door, Logan went off in search of Julian, his decision finally made.


End file.
